Supercycle
Briefing An Eval Keneval wannabe nicknamed "The Phantom", causes problems for Jon and Ponch when they are outwitted by him. To make matters worse the whole incident was caught on camera and with each stunt the Phantom gets bolder potentially endangering the lives around him. Report Ponch has taken Jon to a different place for lunch, as they leave they spot a guy dressed like Eval Keneval being dragged by his own bike from behind. They begin pursuit. At the same time a truck is filming everything that is happening and the cameraman is worried about the cops. The driver tells him to continue filming. The stunt biker drives through an abanded film lot with Jon and Ponch behind him. The stunt biker flies over a ramp that has been place near a fence. Jon and Ponch can only peer on from over the fence as the biker circles around the car park and waves at them before riding off. A cameraman is hiding behind a car filming everything. supercycle001.png supercycle002.png supercycle003.png supercycle004.png supercycle005.png supercycle006.png Back at Central, Getraer, Jon and Ponch are watching a movie with the footage used we saw earlier. Getraer tells them it was on the TV the previous night. Ponch tells Getraer they have the ramp on footage and someone had to build it. Jon asks where he got the footage from. Getraer tells them he doesn't know but it was delivered at the TV office, as the film footage is on loan and he wants them to return it. Getraer reminds the pair that they're patrolmen not investigators. He requests that they get their bikes checked out first and to come back and pick up the film. In the corridor, Ponch believes Harlan can help them out. Baricza and Grossman walk towards them and comment on their comedy performance on the TV the previous night. Harlan is in the workshop with a bike covered in a cloth. Dave is tightly wrapped at the base of the bike. Jon and Ponch ride up and ask Harlan to look at their bikes. Harlan tells them he can see them and they look fine. Ponch asks Harlan if he knows about a Supercycle the department is working with. Harlan seems confused. Ponch asks if there's a new bike out there that can go places theirs can't that the department is working on. Harlan confirms the state brought those models and it's no secret. Ponch asks if they can get one and Harlan quickly responds by telling him they can't. Jon has noticed that Dave is trying to hide something from them and motions Dave to move. Harlan orders Dave to stay but it's too late. The cloth reveals an unmarked bike. Harlan denies it's existance and he wasn't supposed to bring it to Central. Ponch asks where he was meant to take it. Jon tells Ponch to lean on him since force is the only thing he understands. Ponch walks over to Harlan whilst pulling on his gloves. Harlan relents and tells them he's been working on the bike on the test track. He tells them when the bike gets upto 50 the bike tries to kill him but he thinks he's found out the problem. Ponch asks how soon they'll be able to ride it. Harlan tells them both they can't ride it since they're not supposed to know it exists. Ponch tells Harlan that he'll help him if he helps them and they won't tell Getraer that they know about the bike. Harlan asks if it's blackmail. Ponch agrees and Jon laughs. Jon and Ponch arrive at the Piermont Ad Agency and introduce themselves to the secretary. She tells them Mr Piermont is out of town and comments how better looking they are without their helmets on. The secretary tells them that the Agency bought the time for the phantom commercial. Jon asks if she knows where they can find the phantom, and Ponch asks her if she know his real name. She tells them she doesn't know either but her real name is Sheila. She goes on to tell them that the film was dropped off with a deposit ans that any information would only be known by Mr Piermont since he doesn't tell her everything. Jon asks when he'll be back. She tells him he checks on his messages. Jon asks if she can pass on a message that his client is riding around commiting serious violations and that everything has to be planned ahead of time, and that if he's involved in the planning then he's an accessory. Ponch adds that if anyone gets hurt then he could wind up on felony charges. They leave the office. Gesslin comes out of his office with Roy aka the Phantom and congratulates Sheila on the way she handled them. Sheila isn't too happy that she's made to feel like a fugitive. Jon and Ponch are at the test track, Ponch is testing the bike first. When he returns, Harlan asks how she handled. Ponch tells him he took it to 55 without any problems. Harlan wants to try for 60 and use the supercharger. Jon tosses a coin and Ponch shouts out heads. Jon and Harlan look at the coin and it's tails. Jon rides around the test track gaining momentum. When he reaches 60 Harlan mentions the supercharger will kick in. Jon begins to lose control of the bike and drops it causing it to roll. Ponch and Harlan run over to Jon to check up on him. When Jon gets up he's laughing and tells the pair that he's never had so much fun since his parachute malfunction. Harlan asks if he's broken anything, but Jon is more concerned about the bike. Ponch asks Jon what happened. Jon tells Ponch when the supercharger kicked in he lost control and tells Harlan he under-corrected the wobble. Ponch tells Jon he's never seen him crash before and tells him he does it well. Jon laughs and Ponch helps him up. Back at Central, Getraer is speaking to Cahill about the Fabulous Phantom. They have enough evidence to arrest him if they can find him and wants Cahill on the case to find him. Cahill is a bit perturbed that she was taken off patrol to take care of this. Getraer tells her it's because she's discret and efficient and he's in charge. Cahill knows that the Phantom would need permits for specific parts of the city and knows Getraer would have checked it already. Cahill decides to check all the places that don't require a permit. Getraer tells her to give Jon and Ponch any information she digs up since they were the first to be victimised by the Phantom and he wants them to nail him. Jon and Ponch enter the office and Cahill excuses herself. Getraer wants them to drop off some parts Harlan needs at the test track. Ponch starts to ask Getraer about Harlan but Getraer cuts him short and leaves. Roy is apprehensive about doing a stunt on the freeway and is worried someone might get killed because of it. Mr Gesslin reassures Roy and tells him to get ready. Al has finished making the ramp Roy is to jump over and prepares to attach it to the back of a car, he tells Mr Gesslin he'd never jump over a moving car and Roy has guts. Gesslin tells Al, luckily for him Roy is dumb enough to do it. Al tells him that Roy thinks more of him that he does of Roy. Mr Gesslin tells Al that he owns 65% of him and because of that he loves him. Al points out that he's trying to get him killed. Gesslin responds by telling him that there's plenty more riders like him. Roy is being chased by Baricza and is soon joined by Grossman. Grossman reports it in. Jon and Ponch listen to the call and head off. A ramp is being prepared on a side street and a film crew getting ready. As soon as they hear the sirens, Gesslin gives the signal to light the "wall of fire" and start filming. The Phantom successfully jumps through the wall of fire, however Baricza and Grossman cannot proceed any further due to the wall of fire blocking the street. Gesslin drives off as well as another cameraman. Supercycle010.png Supercycle011.png Ponch arrives first at the side street where the filming takes place and when he turns the corner into the side street, Gesslin is driving out and Jon has to avoid it when it nearly sideswipes him. Baricza calls it in. Jon and Ponch poke fun at the pair and notice that Grossman isn't laughing. Ponch notes that it was funny to them when it happened to them first, Grossman tells them to wait and see if they were caught on film. Back at the test track, Jon and Ponch are checking over the supercycle that Harlan has fixed. Sheila brings Roy to the test track. Jon asks Roy what he's doing in California. Roy tells him he's messing around trying to get located. Harlan revs the supercycle and Roy comments on the bike sounding rough. Ponch asks if he's into motorbikes but before he can answer, Sheila asks about the bike. Jon asks Sheila if it's okay to use the bike against her client. Sheila asks what happens to the Phantom if they catch him. Jon tells her he'd have to pay a fine since he's not in much trouble yet. Ponch tells her if the Phantom knows they have a bike that can outmatch his then it might keep him off the street. Ponch takes the bike out for another run. Jon asks Sheila if she knows someone with a two-tone pick up since he was almost run down by one, Sheila is upset by this information. Gesslin arrives at Sheila's office with some photographs however Sheila wants to speak to him about the "wall of fire" incident and how he used her pick up to run over a CHP officer. Sheila wants to alter certain aspects of the promotion and brought Roy along to show him why. Gesslin isn't fond of the change but Sheila isn't being bulldozed by him since she'd had time to reflect on the matter. Gesslin decides maybe they should change the promotion and tells Roy to make up his mind. Back at Central, Jon, Ponch and Getraer are watching the Fabulous Phantom footage again. Jon tells Getraer they know about the supercycle and wants permission for Ponch to complete the testing. Getraer doesn't give them an answer and tells them to return the film to the tv station. Gesslin is speaking to Roy, he's not happy that he's been hiding behind her skirt and tells him if he doesn't want to go through with the stunt then just say so. Roy tells him he does want to however it's what Jon said to him about not caring about people he hurts since he does care. Gesslin reassures Roy he's not going to hurt anyone. Ponch mounts up on his nice new bike and they both hit the bricks. Getraer appears around the corner and Dave barks at him causing him to jump in his boots. Harlan doesn't like the fact that they tricked the pair into riding the supercycle. Getraer tells him that he's got his best riders testing the bike and the most responsible man looking after the test rider so he won't kill himself. Harlan feels guilty for decieving them but Getraer doesn't believe they were decieved since he merely dangled some raw meat in front of some hungry tigers. The Phantom passes Jon and Ponch whilst doing a wheelie, they give chase. Ponch clearly has the advantage over Jon and overtakes him quickly. Jon is riding behind the light brown van that is used for filming purposes, Gesslin & Al is all to aware he's there. Gesslin decides to take a sharp turn, cutting off oncoming traffic resulting in minor collision. Jon stops to check on the driver and radios in. Ponch is chasing the Phantom around the old Griffith Park Zoo and they're both evenly matched, however after a lengthy chase Ponch hits some loose edge stones which causes the bike to malfunction and the Phantom to escape. Back at Central, Jon is on the phone to vehicle registration giving them as much detailed information as he can about the van he spotted as he only got a partial plate number, he also asks them to check on any vehicles registered to Piermont Advertising. After the call, Harlan enters telling Ponch he cracked the frame. Getraer asks if it can be repaired and Harlan tells him it's being done and will be ready to ride in the morning. The next day Cahill bumps into Jon and Ponch in the corridor and she updates them on what she's potentially found and that she's got the feelers out for an airfield as their next target. Getraer arrives and tells them that he has the infomation they were after regarding the van they were searching for. Getraer confirms that a pick up truck is registered with Pierpoint Advertising and tells them to skip briefing to check it out. Sheila is reading the newspaper just as Jon and Ponch arrive, but before Sheila can explain herself, Ponch reads her her rights. Sheila asks if she's being arrested, Ponch tells her not yet but it's gone to far now. Jon mentions the pick-up when he asked her before. Sheila confesses she used them, and Ponch asks about Mr Piermont's involvement. Sheila confesses that Mr Pierpoint died a year ago and she's been keeping the company afloat since then and saw the Phantom as an opportunity. Then she met them and they made her see that what she was doing was wrong. Ponch asks Sheila if Roy is the Phantom, Shelia squeals. The phone rings and it's a call for them, Jon answers and it's Cahill. She tells them that Turner Air Park is booked for a rock concert and a motorcycle show and she'll meet them there with Getraer. They both go to leave and Sheila tells them that Turner Air Park is the wrong place, they need to go to Ventura Frontage Road where there will be a car jump. En route to Ventura they spot the the Phantom and give chase, Jon calls it in. Gesslin and Al are waiting with the van and ramp we saw earlier, they head off into position. Getraer is on his way. Not far behind him is Cahill in her patrol car. Again Ponch's bike is no match against Jon's bike and soon he peels away especially when the supercharge kicks in. The Phantom has no problems jumping the ramp and Ponch follows in the same manner without incident. An oncoming lorry ahead however has to swerve and spills it's load of hay bales across the freeway. The Phantom has no time to react and hits one of the bales and flies off his bike. Ponch stops his bike in time and Jon stops by the van to arrest Gesslin. Getraer and Cahill pass Jon. The Phantom removes his helmet and asks if he's going to prison, Ponch tells him he's going to the hospital first. Getraer arrives and chews Ponch out for taking the ramp. supercycle013.png supercycle014.png supercycle015.png supercycle016.png Back at Central, Sheila is thanking Ponch (and Jon) for helping drop the charges against her. Ponch asks how Roy is going to pay the fines back. She tells him she's his manager now and they're legit. Jon warns Roy since he's on probation, if he makes another mistake he will be joining Gesslin in prison. Ponch tells Jon he doesn't want his feelings hurt but he's going on a date with Sheila tomorrow night. Jon tells him he doesn't mind, however he tells him not to be surprised if she cancels. Ponch asks why she would cancel and Jon tells him because she's on a date with him tonight. supercycle018.png supercycle019.png supercycle020.png supercycle021.png Notes * Ponch tells Jon he's never seen him crash before. Jon fell off his bike when he lost control of it in Dog Gone and again when he hit a wet patch in Cry Wolf, both witnessed by Ponch. Then Jon was sandbagged in Crack-Up although not witnessed by Ponch, he arrived after the accident. * Cahill complains to Getraer about being singled out for investigation work on the Phantom citing there are male officers who are better at investigation than she is. In Family Crisis she did investigation work on her own to try and catch a stolen film car and received a commendation for her actions. * When Sheila is reading the newspaper before Jon and Ponch arrive, the newspaper claims the Fabulous Phantom caused a high-speed collision. We know this is not the case since it was the van that cause the collision not the Phantom. * The newspapers we get to see just have the first paragraph mention what happened the rest doesn't make much sense and is repeated on neighbouring panels. * The Phantom is meant to be going above speeds of 60mph, however when he's taking the ramp stunt at the end his speedometer is showing 40mph. Supercycle012.png |Repetative paragraphs that start with The facts regarding... & Thus at this conference... Supercycle017.png |Repetative paragraphs that start with The facts regarding... & Thus at this conference... Quotes * Ponch/Jon: If we're not supposed to know there's a supercycle in town, how come he's sending us out to the test track? either Harlan is helping us put one over on him or he's helping him put one over on us. And I thought we were putting one over on them. just play the game Ponch. This time we can't lose. * Jon: Oh come on Sheila, I mean I know he's good, maybe he's even the best, but don't tell me he doesn't want to hurt someone. He just doesn't care. And, eh, we do. That's what the uniforms mean, eh! * Harlan/Getraer: What did we gain by deceiving them? no, Harlan. We didn't deceive them. We simply dangled a piece of raw meat in front of a couple of hungry tigers. Gets their attention, everytime. * Ponch/Getraer/(Jon): Sarge, I knew you knew we were testing that machine. And I think you know we knew you knew. But every motor officer here would have been on my back to do the testing, so I avoided the kingsized hassle by letting them think that I didn't know, what you think you know, I knew. You know what he said? (Sure.) Codes used. * Code 4 - Cast Main Cast * Larry Wilcox: Jon Baker * Erik Estrada: Frank Poncherello * Robert Pine: Joe Getraer Recurring * Brianne Leary: Sindy * Lou Wagner: Harlan * Brodie Greer: Baricza * Paul Linke: Grossman Guest Stars * Jason Evans: Fred Gesslin * George O'Hanlon: Roy Yarnell * Karen Carlson: Sheila Marin Others * Britt Leach: Al * Gary Charles Davis: 1st Cameraman * Bud Ekins: 2nd Cameraman Category:Season 2